Dream catcher
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a brave person. Anyone who knew him well enough would tell you that. There weren't many things that scared Blaine, but aliens were one of them. Established Klaine.


_**So this little ficlet...I'm not sure where it came from. Probably from my own little fear of aliens...I don't know. But it's cute and sweet. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. for those who read my Kurtofsky fanfic...dont worry an update is coming soon. :-)**_

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was a brave person. Anyone who knew him well enough would tell you that. There weren't many things that scared Blaine, but aliens were one of them.<p>

Blaine had been seven the summer that the entire extended Anderson family spent the Fourth of July weekend in a large cabin on the lake. Blaine was sharing a room with his teenage cousins. Late one night Blaine was shaken awake by the two boys; both wearing alien masks. They dragged Blaine out of bed, and told him they were here to kidnap him and take him back to their planet. Their families were hungry and human flesh was their main dietary supplement. Blaine tried to fight back but his little body was no match for the two teens. His cousins tied him up, threw a blindfold over his eyes and hid the small boy in the broom closet. It wasn't until one o'clock the following afternoon when the housekeeper went looking for the mop, that she found Blaine cowering in the corner of the closet. Blaine's cousins were punished and forced to spend the rest of the weekend doing various chores around the house. But the punishment did nothing to help ease Blaine's mind.

It took weeks for Blaine to stop having nightmares, and even longer for him to be willing to sleep in his own bed. By the time Blaine entered Dalton Academy though the whole thing was a small, forgotten memory in the back of his mind. Granted, Blaine was old enough now to know what things to avoid that would trigger the night mares. Blaine stayed away from any form of extra terrestrial book or movie, opting out of the Warblers movie night when they had decided to watch an old alien movie his freshman year.

It was spring of his junior year and Blaine and Kurt have been dating for over a month now. It was Friday night and the young couple had just finished an extremely stressful week of midterms. Instead of going out, they opted to spend the night in and watch television.

"There's nothing good on," Kurt complained from the bed as he mindlessly flipped channels. Blaine stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clad in an old t-shirt and sweat pants, running a towel through his damp hair.

"Well then stop looking for stuff. We can always put on a movie," Blaine suggested as he tossed the towel into his hamper.

"Your movie collection sucks. It's all Disney movies," Kurt continued to complain again, absent mindly playing with a button on his blue silk pajama set.

"Hey don't knock the Disney movies, those are classics," Blaine defended as he plopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt snorted. "Classics for a five year old.

"Okay so maybe it needs a little updating," Blaine admitted. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, wrapping himself into the other boy's side as Kurt continued to scour the television for something to watch.

"Ooh, wait what's this?" Kurt said pausing on a channel. Blaine picked his head up from where it had been laying on Kurt's chest to look at the screen. The camera was currently on a close up of an extremely young Abigail Breslin.

"Don't go away our Friday night horror flicks feature presentation of Signs is just starting."

"I love this movie," Kurt exclaimed. "Do you mind if we watch?"

"Sure, what it is about?"

"It is an M. Night Shyamalan movie with Mel Gibson and Joaquin Phoenix. These crop circles start appearing in fields on Mel's farm, then aliens invade and they have to fight them off. It's really good."

"Uh, okay," Blaine gulped. That small forgotten memory in the back of his mind flashed in front of his eyes. Blaine's body tensed.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, leaning down to place a small kiss in Blaine's curls.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blaine replied.

"Want me to change the channel?" Kurt asked.

"No it's fine, watch whatever you want," Blaine reassured Kurt. He returned his head to Kurt's chest and began drawing small circles with his finger tip along Kurt's stomach.

"Mmm that feels good," Kurt murmured, his head falling back against the headboard. Blaine smiled and kept doodling against Kurt's skin.

"And were back to our Friday Night horror flick: Signs," The television announced from across the room.

Kurt opened his eyes, his focus returning to the movie. Blaine figured he would be fine. It was just one silly movie. It had been years since he had had one of those bad dreams. Blaine was older now, and he was sure that one movie wasn't going to bother him.

Boy was he wrong. Three hours later as the ending credits rolled across the screen Blaine was regretting his decision.

"So did you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…yeah…it was good," Blaine stuttered out.

"Blaine," Kurt said pulling the curly haired boy's face up to his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Blaine, what is it?" Kurt asked again, his blue eyes staring intently at Blaine's hazel ones.

"Do you want the long story or the short story?" Blaine asked.

"Tell me whatever you want to tell me," Kurt replied.

"Alright," Blaine sighed before moving closer to Kurt. Kurt placed another kiss to Blaine's head. "When I was younger my family used to spend Fourth of July in a large cabin on the lake. One summer I shared a room with my older cousins. They were teenagers and found little seven year old me quite an annoying tag along. So one night they decided to get their revenge. The pulled me out of bed, tied me up and stuffed me into the broom closet. It wasn't until the following afternoon, when Maria our housekeeper went looking for a mop to clean up some mess or other that someone found me."

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "So what's that got to do with the movie?"

"Its…um…well…"Blaine said, the horrific green masks flashing before his eyes.

"Blaine dear, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"What? No, I do. It's just, promise you won't laugh?" Blaine paused looking up at Kurt.

"I won't laugh, I promise," Kurt said, placing a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine flashed Kurt a weak smile and returned to his story.

"Well when my cousins dragged me out of bed they were wearing masks, these sickly neon green alien masks. They had some funny voice thing built into them that made them sound all wheezy and such. Anyways, they told me they were aliens that had come down to earth looking to replenish their food supply. Their families were hungry and my flesh would be the perfect meal for them. I tried to fight back, but I was tiny and well they weren't. So they overpowered me, tied me up, threw me in the closet and told me we were on our way to their planet. They then locked the door and left me there in the dark. I felt like I was in there for days, I didn't know what to do. I thought they were real, I thought they were really taken me somewhere to be eaten; that I was about to become something's dinner. When Maria found me in the closet, I told her the whole story, she in turn told my parents and my cousins were forced spend the rest of the weekend doing chores. But I was seven and still scared shitless. It took me months to get over the dreams and feel safe enough to sleep in my own bed. Eventually, the dreams became less and less frequent, I haven't had one since I came to Dalton. But I also have learned what triggers them; the cabin for one, any sort of alien book or movie for another. I've learned to just avoid those things and have been alright."

"Blaine why didn't you tell me?" Kurt shrieked slightly.

"Because it's a silly thing. I'm seventeen years old. I shouldn't be afraid of aliens."

"Oh sweetie, it's okay," Kurt reassured his frightened boyfriend, pulling Blaine closer to him. Blaine moved willingly, snuggling himself even closer to the countertenor. "I for one don't think it's silly. I do kind of wish I had known. I wouldn't have made you watch that movie."

"Hey, no, it's my fault for not saying anything. I just…it's not exactly something you share with everybody when you want to appear all big and macho." Kurt laughed.

"Well I for one don't think of you as any less big or macho," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. The boys settled back into a relaxing silence.

"Uh, Kurt, do you think maybe you could stay here tonight? You know just in case?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course," Kurt replied. He pulled his arm up around Blaine and began playing with Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled and turned to kiss Kurt. Kurt smiled back at him, opening his mouth and letting Blaine slip his tongue in. Blaine groaned as Kurt bit down on Blaine's lower lip, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste like butter," Blaine mumbled.

"It's the popcorn," Kurt whispered back.

"Tastes good," Blaine said. He slowly moved up, throwing a leg over Kurt's and pulling himself up until he was straddling the taller boy's lap. Kurt groaned at the position change, kissing Blaine fiercely. A few minutes later both boys were gasping for air. Kurt pulled back first.

"Woah there cowboy," Kurt teased.

"Hey don't stop," Blaine begged.

"Uh uh, it's time for bed. Come on." Kurt pushed Blaine off his lap. Blaine sighed and snuggled down under the blankets. Kurt reached to the light on the nightstand next to him and shut it off. Blaine whimpered slightly as the room was thrown into complete darkness.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine whispered.

"Do you want me to turn the light back on?"

"No, I'm okay, I think."

"Come here," Kurt said, lifting the blanket and gesturing to the space next to him. Blaine scooted toward Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered into the darkness.

"That's what I'm here for," Kurt replied.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep," Kurt instructed. Blaine smiled, leaned up and placed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

That night Blaine, wrapped in Kurt's arms, slept peacefully. No trace of green masks, electronic voice boxes, or aliens of any kind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Please let me know!<em>**


End file.
